Monster High
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: It's only high school. What could possibly go wrong? Oh wait, she's hiding from someone? Never mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High**

* * *

**First and foremost I will say I am working on all of my stories. However, this is my senior year in high school and I have A LOT for work to do so I can graduate with honors (all I have to do is pass all of my classes this year and that is done). So, I will try my best to update all of my stories some time this week or this weekend and possibly finish Underneath. So, please don't kill me for not updating sooner. It's all of this stinking work I have to do. So without further staling, here is my next story.**

* * *

**Okay, this is a story that's plagued my brain for a few months now, so I'm finally writing it and posting it. This is an AU sort of High School sort of monster story. Sort of. This story will have violence, sexual situations, adult language, and maybe a little bit of gore sprinkled in there, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Each chapter will be based off of a different song. This chapter is based off of the song Let the Sunshine by Labrinth and Wide Awake by Kate Perry. Fill free to review song selections for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Konoha High. A school for all supernatural creatures to gain an education about their own species, anatomy, the humans they may or may not share a world with, and, of course, the four core classes every school has. Besides, some do choose to live in the realm with their own kind or go off into the human world to live out their immortal lives. Alas, like every school, there is a social ladder that is brutally enforced by all students.

First and for most, the lowest ranking creature at the school are witches and wizards. Mostly since they are the closest thing related to humans in the monster realms, their magic isn't as strong as the other creatures making them also the weakest creatures at the school.

Next are mermaids. Though they aren't much stronger than witches and wizards, they are still stronger and are more so a second cousin to the human race.

After them are the fairies, pixies and male versions of them. They're magic, though different, is stronger in certain ways. Plus, these creatures have social statuses in all monster realms including the human realm. Being a friend to these guys means access to all realms. All. Realms.

Then there are succubuses. They are stronger then fairies and have a farther reaching monarchy that can grant them access to places that even fairies and pixies can't get access to (maybe it's because of all the 'friends' they have?).

Next are elves. Elven magic is the fourth most powerful magic in all of the realms. Add that to the fact that they basically have never ending life spans and that they have the fourth strongest monarchy, elves are on everyone's radar to become best friends with.

Then there are the demons. There are different types of demons, but the ones that are at this rank are of the nine great demon clans: the raccoon, the cat, the turtle, the monkey, the dolphin-horse, the slug, the beetle, the octopus, and the fox. They use a different type of magic called chakra that, though slower to use, is stronger than elven magic. Their monarchy is also larger and more influential than elves putting them higher in rank.

After them are vampires and werewolves. Both have powerful monarchies and both have skills that can put the earlier mentioned creatures to shame, but both have enormous egos and are hard to become friends with when you first meet them. However, it still happens and people are always after them for one reason or another (whether it be sexual or not). Both are very much feared and respected by the student body and the teachers alike.

At the top of the food chain will forever be the dragons. Dragons are the rulers of all the monster realms. Just like vampires and werewolves, dragons are immortal. Not only that, but their magic skills are unrivaled to any creature and their form shifting to human and dragon can put a werewolf or shape shifter to shame. Though there has never been a dragon that has attended Konoha High before, who's to say there won't be soon? In fact, that is what our story is about. The young dragon princess that no one has ever seen is about to start her journey in Konoha High.

Sit back and enjoy the ride my darlings. It won't be pretty.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kizashi Haruno- dragon king, father to Hikiro and Sakura Haruno, ruler of all realms- has now found himself in a predicament. Something so deep and so twisted that, even with all his gifts, he may not be able to pull himself out of it. In fact, there is even a high chance he might not make it out of this _alive. _His situation? He's forgotten to get his darling angel daughter a birthday present. Not just any birthday, but her _16__th_birthday in human standards. She's going to kill him.

"Ku-chan," he softly cooed opening her pearl white bedroom door inside of their castle in the dragon realm.

When he peeked in, he could see her thick dragon tail sticking out from underneath the covers along with one of her six foot leather wings.

"Ku-chan," he called slightly louder opening the door fully and strolling inside the giant room (you probably could fit two thirds of a football field inside of it) and towards the bed his beloved daughter lay slumbering in. He reached out his hand and shook her shoulder slightly receiving a groan in response.

After a few seconds, the head underneath the blanket began to stir until it lifted off of the pillow slowly letting the blanket covering it cascade off. A set of brilliant small white horns sat on top of the pink head. Two pointed ears stuck out from the sides with an emerald gemmed earring pierced at the tip of each. Bright emerald and yellow speckled eyes with oval pupils stared unfocused at Kizashi.

"Father? What is it?" She spoke sleepily sitting up entirely.

Her long pink hair that fell all the way down to her lower back draped around her figure as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily, the forest green diamond with two swirling patterns on either side of it on her forehead shined brightly in the dimly light room. Kizashi couldn't help but smile as he patted her head softly.

"Have you forgotten what day it is my darling? It's your birthday!" A wide smile appeared on his face as he saw hers brighten in realization.

"I nearly forgot!" She shouted bolting out of bed and running to her giant walking-in closet. Kizashi took this time to sit himself on her bed and observe her since he rarely has the chance to.

The night gown she wore was made out of a silk light green material that had a thick strip of fabric that buttons at the base of her neck to keep it from falling off. Her night gown had the back completely exposed from her upper to lower back so her tail and wings wouldn't rip through the fabric. All of her clothing has this design because Sakura is only a half dragon.

Being as such, her wings and tail do not go away when she is in her true form which is what she's in now. Normally for half dragons, they can't access a full dragon transformation because their dragon magic isn't strong enough to sustain it. However, Sakura isn't any ordinary half dragon.

You see, not only is Sakura the daughter of the dragon king, but also of the elven queen Mebuki. As a result, Sakura can make herself look like a dragon, an elf, or a human. Though, just like for all half dragons, maintaining a human appearance is very difficult. The constant demand of regulating your magic to her back to keep the wings and tail from showing without accidentally harming yourself is very difficult- especially when wearing clothing that covers their backs. Just the feel of any type of fabric touching the sensitive skin of where their most vital dragon parts should be is unnerving and just downright uncomfortable but all of that is not why Kizashi is watching his daughter with a small smile on his face. It's the fact that she looks like Mebuki's twin that sets his mind back to the memories of when he was with the love of his life.

"Father are you even listening to me?" His daughter's voice snapped Kizashi out of his reverie as he refocused on what she was saying. She was holding two clothing items in her hands: one a flowing forest green dress with white leaves sprinkled about it and the other a white dress that went down to mid-thigh with a pair of fishnet stockings to go with it.

"I'm sorry darling, what was it that you said?" The glare he received made a nervous sweat go through his body.

"I asked you what would look better on me, but if you're not going to pay attention I guess I'll just figure it out by myself." She huffed turning back to her closet and placing the green dress back inside. Once she did that, she closed her closet door and made her way over to the other side of her room were a screen was set up that separated her personal bath from the rest of her room.

Safely behind the screen, Sakura discarded her night gown and stepped into the steaming bath. A small sigh escaped her lips as she sunk down into the water folding her wings against her back and swaying her tail within the water. Oh how much she loved this feeling.

"What would you like to do for your birthday Ku-chan?" Kizashi called out as he glanced lazily around the room.

"I thought that is the job of the party planner to plan everything for the birthday girl." She replied coolly with the hint of a smile on her face. Kizashi let out a soft chuckle as he stood up from his seated position.

"Hikiro has already planned out your birthday surprise and I think he has something special planned for you. From the both of us of course." He added quickly once he realized he still didn't have a present for the occasion. The answering groan made his smile grow.

"I'd rather Jiro plan out my birthday!"

"Jiro is your caretaker and more than likely would not do the job to your satisfaction. Plus, I thought you said he was an old stick in the mud."

"He is, but at least he's better than Hikiro-Kun!"

"What's so bad about him planning it?"

"He nearly burned the castle down last year!"

"I can assure you he had the best intentions in mind with those fireworks."

"Who lights fireworks indoors?!"

"I swear I thought it was safe."

"I'm just happy that Hotaru was able to put it out."

"Well, your bodyguard is quick on her feet."

"It's a good thing that someone was thinking." Sakura responded exasperated standing up and stepping out of the bath. Grabbing a towel hanging from the stand beside the bath, she dried herself with the fluffy white towel.

After she dressed, she stepped out from behind the screen and walked towards her bed. Giving her father a hopeful smile, she began to ask the question she asks every year.

"Can others come to celebrate my birthday?" A soft frown settled itself onto Kizashi's face as he looked at his daughter.

"You know I can't allow that. What if-"

"I know why I can't. I was just hoping you'd say yes this time." Even though the words came out casually and understanding, her inner feelings are anything but.

She knows _why _she has to be kept from others, but she doesn't understand _when it's going to stop._ Yes, it's true that when a dragon finds their mate, they exchange half of their heart with their mate's so that they become one being. However, it is also true that someone can steal half of a dragon's heart and force them to do whatever they want to a certain extent. Sure it depends on how strong the dragon's will poor is compared to the creature's that took half of their heart, but that doesn't mean the dragon becomes a mindless puppet, but they are still heavily influenced. Though this rarely- if ever- happens to any dragon considering the precautions taken.

Since male dragons don't need a complete heart to live their day to day life normally, most of them cut out half of their heart and hide it in a place that only they will ever be able to get to it. That explains why a male dragon has never been a victim to this, but female dragons are different. For a female dragon, they need a full heart. Not because of anything bad happening to them, but because, without a full heart, a female dragon has a way of not being able to fully control their natural possessiveness of things that they have marked as theirs- whether it be people or territory. There have been plenty of incidents in the past of female dragons massacring thousands for different reasons ranging from trespassing on their self-proclaimed land and attempting to steal a male they have claimed from them.

However, most of the people who steal a female dragon's heart do it for some type of sexual gain. Either they want sex or live out their deranged sexual fantasies. Most of the time it's both plus the fact that the creature who stole the dragon's heart is convinced that they are in love and are doing this because the dragon they are obsessed with is too shy to make a move. So, it's no surprise that most female dragons aren't the kindest fish in the sea and are very quick to bite at the first sign of a threat.

It's also no surprise that Sakura has never been allowed out of the castle since her birth. The girl is far too sweet to ever be cold hearted. Not to mention, what would happen to the realms if someone with bad intentions gained the control of the dragon princess, second in line to rule all of the realms? It's just far too risky.

"Ku-chan, I think you should get down to the dining hall. I think Hikiro has a special breakfast for you." Kizashi softly said.

He _knows_ how much she wants to meet other people her age that haven't been paid or ordered to watch over her, but he just can't _stand _the thought of something going wrong if he wasn't there to protect her. He just hopes that one day she will be able to forgive him for keeping her locked up in this giant castle.

Sakura gave him a nod as her answer before she closed the distance between them, gave him a huge and a kiss on his forehead, whispered an 'I love you', and then made her way out of the room.

* * *

**In the Dining Room**

The minute Sakura stepped foot into the dining hall, her jaw dropped. No, it wasn't from the cherry blossoms covering the entire room nor was it from the six foot tall cake in the shape of a dragon standing on a rock roaring to the sky in the middle of the 24 seat dining table. It was from none of this, but it was from the sight of her mother- in all of her royal elven glory- standing in the midst of all of this with a small smile on her flawless face.

"Mother… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked breathlessly taking a small step towards the woman. When was the last time she even saw her mother? Eleven years ago?

"Today is special for you, Sakura. I thought it best to share it with you instead of apart. I cleared up the entire day so I can spend it with you, is that alright?" Her mother's lyrical accent sounded far too familiar to her based off of the lack of time she has spent with her, but before she could answer her, a series of loud popping noises went off as streamers engulfed the room.

A parade of staff, led by a man with dark red hair and a wide Cheshire grin on his face, came marching in with a banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Ku-chan!' in bold cursive. The parade marched around the room twice while playing loud band instruments to the universal happy birthday tune. As the mini parade stopped behind Mebuki, the man leading it did a summersault, before landing on his right knee with his arms spread out yelling a brilliant 'Tada!' A laugh escaped Sakura's lips as she shook her head at the boy's antics.

"I see when father said you had something special planned, he wasn't exaggerating, Hikiro-kun!" Sakura giggled. Hikiro stood up, his Cheshire cat grin still in place, walked over to Sakura, and enveloped her in a bear hug. He rubbed his cheek against hers crushing her smaller body to his.

"Happy birthday my dear, precious, not annoying, darling, sweet, kind, nice, terrific baby sister!" He gushed shaking her in his arms. Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she started to push slightly against his chest.

"I get it Hikiro! Now put me down!" She laughed. Hikiro consented and placed her back on her feet with the smile still plastered on his face.

"Now it's time for the birthday girl's breakfast!" He held his hands up in the air in a clapping position with a dramatic pause before he clapped his hands together.

Immediately, a line of kitchen servants entered with countless trays and set them down on the dining table. Hikiro picked up his sister from under her armpits and set her in the head chair of the table just as a servant set a covered silver tray in front of her.

"Bon apatite." He dramatically bowed as he lifted a hand and swooped the lid off of the tray from covering the food. A thick juicy steak, eggs, toast, and a bowl of assorted fruits met her gaze. While she was admiring her food, someone poured her a tall glass of orange juice. Turning her gaze up to meet her brother's, then over to her right where she saw her mother and father settling themselves at the table, a Cheshire grin appeared on her lips that hurt her cheeks.

"Thank you, Hikiro-kun, Mother, Father. This is perfect." She said before she dug into her food happier than she's been in years.

* * *

**Around Five in the Afternoon**

**In the Ballroom**

Everything was perfect. The servants of the castle were dressed in their finest clothing and dancing around the ballroom with each other in utter bliss. Kizashi and Mebuki were dancing together and smiling contentedly while they conversed. Hikiro was dancing with his baby sister. The latter was so very happy- nothing could compare to the smile on her face.

"I told you I would do a marvelous job this year!" Hikiro said proudly inwardly jumping for joy at the sight of the pure happiness on his beloved sister's face.

"Well, nothing burned down so that's saying something."

"Hey- only a curtain and a few plant decorations got burned last time!"

"But there was still a fire because _someone _thought fireworks indoors was a good idea."

"But wasn't it such a memorable birthday?" A laugh escaped Sakura's lips before a tap on her shoulder pulled her attention away from her dancing partner. Emerald green clashed with dark green as Mebuki stood before Sakura with a small smile on her face.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with a slight frown on her face.

"I have to go now, Sakura." Mebuki stated. Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as she looked around frantically.

"But- but you just got here! Maybe you could stay a little while longer-"

"I can't, Sakura." Sakura's desperate eyes landed on her mother's cold guarded face. "I have prior engagements that I have to take care of. You have to understand that-"

"You are a queen first, a mother second. I know, Queen Mebuki of the Elf realm." Sakura turned her eyes away from her mother standing before her. She didn't like this situation. She didn't _like _have to go through this the very few times she gets to see her mother. Does she even _want _a child?

"Sakura, I am a ruler. I have to put my kingdom above everything else in my life. As a princess of all of the monster realms, I would think you would behave in a more appropriate manner than what I just saw." Sakura's eyes slowly slid shut as she held back the tears building behind her eye lids.

"I apologize." She softly whispered not even sparing her mother glance. A long sigh made her open her eyes and raise her gaze slightly to see the blank expression on Mebuki's face. In the next second, Mebuki's arms were wrapped around Sakura pulling her into her chest.

"I love you, my child." Mebuki distantly said while stroking Sakura's long hair, but none of it seemed to process in Sakura's mind. In fact, Sakura felt completely numb in her mother's embrace. It's as if the woman holding her wasn't her mother, but a complete stranger. This isn't the way she's supposed to feel, right? Mebuki pulled back, muttered a "Happy Birthday", then elegantly exited the ballroom without another word. Sakura just stood there with a blank expression on her face as she stared at the spot where her supposed mother disappeared.

"Ku-chan-" Sakura whirled around to her brother with a bright smile on her face.

"It's okay Hikiro-kun! It's not like this is the first time this has happened!" Hikiro's face immediately dropped at her words. Sakura's smile widened as she took her brother's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "You should go and dance with some of the other nice ladies here. I've seen quite a few women who just can't take their eyes off of you." Before Hikiro could protest, Sakura gave him a slight shove into the middle of the dance floor. Immediately a swarm of women attacked him dragging him further onto the dance floor.

Sakura laughed at her brother's distress before moving to a far off wall. Using her magic, Sakura sealed away her wings allowing her to lean comfortable against the wall. Letting out a long sigh Sakura allowed her mind to think about the major contrast between her relationship with her mother and father. Why is it that she feels as if she only has one parent? Why does she wish that her mother never showed up in her life in the first place?

"Excuse me, but aren't you princess Sakura?" Sakura's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. A rather tall man with shoulder length spiked white hair and ridiculously dark black eyes that let off a natural shine to them. The oval pupil added an extra mysterious quality to them that nearly took Sakura's breath away.

"Yes, I am, but the real question is who are you? I know every person that works here yet I've never seen you before." Sakura replied coolly with a suspicious glint in her eye as she trailed her eyes up and down this sexy stranger's body. A deep laugh left his soft lips.

"I'm not surprised you don't know me, princess." He started with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall beside her. "I am one of the specialized dragons hired to guard you from the shadows, princess. I would be surprised- and fired- if you did know who I was before now." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "My name is Ryouta by the way." Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I am sure my father would fire you if you should signs of being incompetent." She laughed. "How long have you been guarding me from the shadows if I may ask?"Ryouta chuckled.

"I'm getting paid to stalk you 24/7, the least I can do is tell you for how long." Sakura rolled her eyes, but the smile was still there. Ryouta raised his gaze to the ceiling in a contemplative manner. "I think it's been… four years now?" A gasp filled his ears as he turned his dark eyes to look at Sakura's wide eyed expression.

"Four years?! You have to be a master at hiding in the shadows if you've been watching me for so long without me noticing!" He chuckled.

"I'm not _that _good." A sly smirk formed on his lips. "But I am _damn good_." He pushed off of the walls, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. "Well, it was fun talking to you princess, but I have to go. The shadows get lonely when I'm not skulking about in them." Sakura giggled, but before she could say anything else, Ryouta was gone.

* * *

**That Night**

**Normal POV**

The smile on Sakura's face just wouldn't go away. She had the perfect birthday! Not even the scene when her mother left was in her mind anymore.

A happy sigh escaped her lips as she flopped down into her giant fluffy bed clad in her usual night gown. Her wings were outspread on either side of her as she lay flat on her back. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into unconsciousness.

About an hour passed of sweet dreams when a sharp excruciating pain viciously awoke Sakura. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura was met with the sight of a white haired man leaning over her with his hand buried deep with her chest. She could _feel _her heart beating in the palm of his hand and the pain was _agonizing_.

"Ryouta- what are you doing?!" Sakura wheezed for screaming would only make the pain even worse. Ryouta merely gave a content smile as he lend down so their faces were merely inches apart.

"My precious little princess, did you really believe my intentions stopped at just merely protecting you? To just watch from the shadows as such a delectable treat was waved in front of my face day in and day out? No, my darling- I want more. I want more of _you_!" He squeezed the beating heart in his palm causing a piercing scream to echo throughout the giant chamber. "And the only way I can do that, is to take half of your heart with me, so, whenever I want you, I can have you." As he raised his other hand wielding a knife made of a dragon's fang to cut out half of the pinkette's heart, the door to the bedroom burst open. Hikiro stood in the door way in full battle armor wielding a lance and a glare.

"Get the hell away from my sister you filth." Ryouta merely glanced over at the angered prince with a smirk on his face.

"Is that anyway to speak to your brother-in-law?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hikiro growled taking a threatening step closer. Ryouta didn't spare another word as he sliced downwards. Jerking to the side at the last second, the blade didn't cut out half of her heart, but merely took a chunk out. Ryouta scowled darkly at the small piece of his obsession's heart before he was punched in the face by said woman.

Immediately, Hikiro lunged. Ryouta rolled out of the way and quickly moved through the shadows towards the window. Hikiro took up a defensive stance in front of his beloved sister while she held a hand over her rapidly healing wound over her heart. With a smirk on his face, Ryouta held up the bloody piece of Sakura's heart that still beat in his hand.

"When I return, my beloved," he started as the moonlight began to engulf the beating heart, "I will make you mine forever." As the moonlight faded from the heart, a dragon wing made out of a pure white pearl was left in his palm before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

**So there is the introductory chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if I should continue. Please review, favorite, and follow. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster High**

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

**Please do not kill me for late updates! I am a senior this year and we have to do this project throughout the year called a Capstone project and it's taking up ALL of my free time I used to use for writing. So I am trying to update at least one of my stories once every week or two. On holidays I will try to update even more. So please, be patient with me. **

* * *

**Okay, this is a story that's plagued my brain for a few months now, so I'm finally writing it and posting it. This is an AU sort of High School sort of monster story. Sort of. This story will have violence, sexual situations, adult language, and maybe a little bit of gore sprinkled in there, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Each chapter will be based off of a different song. This chapter is based off of the songs Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams and Freedom by Nikki Minaj. Fill free to review song selections for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The castle was in utter chaos since the incident. Soldiers have been sent out to every corner of the dragon realm searching for the bastard that stole a piece of the dragon princess's heart. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a single led on where Ryouta went. Not even the Drasmere (the royal elite soldiers) could find him. Was he able to leave the realm so quickly? Just what type of dragon is this guy? No matter what was going on in the search for the thief, there was a different kind of chaos brewing in the castle.

For starters, Kizashi and Hikiro have yet to smother their intense rage at the fact that this situation even occurred. Didn't they keep her in a safe secluded place so this type of thing _doesn't _happen? How did this guy even find out about Sakura? Didn't most people think that her very existence was a scandalous rumor brought about by fired servants?

So, while still in their blind rage, the two men started brain storming on what exactly they are going to do about this. Obviously the castle isn't the perfect fortress for Sakura anymore, but how can they hide her away until they find this bastard? She can't stay with Mebuki. The elf realm isn't exactly known for being hospitable to other creatures- even if they are half elf. The human realm is out of the question and none of the other realms are allowed to know of her existence until she is of an appropriate age. Plus, Ryouta could be in any of those realms. Who knows what he could find out? So what does that leave them with- a cave in the dragon realm? No matter how appealing that sounds to the two men, Sakura would never agree to it. So what?

"King Kizashi, Prince Hikiro," A voice called from behind the two men hunched over a large map in the war room of all the realms. Both men looked back to see a woman with stunning short midnight black hair and blazing crimson eyes with the trademark dragon pupil. Kizashi stood up straight, the frown he's been wearing all day still firmly in place.

"Hotaru, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Sakura." Instead of answering, Hotaru grunted walking towards the table with her arms crossed under her chest. She lazily dragged her eyes across the map noticing the figurines in varies locations symbolizing different things- all negative might she add.

"I have an idea of where to take the princess since I can already tell by this map you two are only a breath away from sending her to an uncharted underground tower that's buried under the ocean." A glint appeared in Kizashi's eyes, but a sharp glare from the young guardian crushed the thought before he could utter the words. Once that was settled, Hotaru went back to her original thought process looking at a spot on the map. "Since Ryouta is expecting a move like that from you, why not send her to a place you would never previously have thought to?"

"I am not allowing my sister to go to a brothel, Hotaru!" Hikiro shouted slamming a hand down on the table, a bit of steam coming out of his nostrils as he breathe angrily.

"Who was talking about a brothel, you pervert?" Hikiro's eyes flashed before Kizashi quickly intervened giving his son a leveled look.

"Though I will discuss why that was the first thought on your mind, son," he turned giving Hotaru his full attention. "What is this idea you were speaking of, Hotaru?" The woman grunted slightly pointing at a spot on the map.

"It's in a realm of itself not influenced by any one royal lineage. It's heavily protected and impossible to infiltrate without every person being alerted. Unwelcomed visitors are chased out and, as added bonus, Sakura can work on her lacking social skills with the residences." Kizashi and Hikiro stared blankly at the place before they made eye contact with each other.

"I'm liking the sound of the tower even more now." Kizashi said.

"How about an abandoned cave in the fairy realm? No one even remember those exist."

"That sounds like a close second." Hotaru rolled her eyes folding her arms back under chest leveling an even glare at both stubborn men.

"What's wrong with the idea I just proposed?" Both testosterone filled males snapped their heads in her direction with equally as leveled glares.

"First of all there are going to be males there, Hotaru. Males that will want to do unholy things to my sister that I will have to kill them for." Hikiro started off the list of cons.

"Not to mention that the royal sons of other creatures are going to be there as well and will find out about my darling baby. Adding that to their hormonal bodies and instinct to mate, they will _act _on those wants to do unholy things to my daughter that_ I_ will have to murder them for." Kizashi added.

"Plus there will be jealous females that will want to inflict harm on my sister- and I am not above annihilating a woman for harming her."

"Do I even have to mention the plots they will no doubt develop to steal her heart to rule all the realms to which I will have to massacre them for?" Hotaru gazed at them coolly before calmly speaking.

"It's just high school you two. Plenty of royal children- and regular children- have attended high school and come out just fine. I even attended an academy for my guardian training and I turned out perfectly fine." The two males made eye contact once again.

"Do you think you can find an underground tower within the next week, Hikiro?"

"Yes father."

"Stop it now!" Hotaru barked silencing the two. Letting out a soft sigh when both males looked at her with shocked eyes, she shook her head slightly. "You act like I'm trying to send her to her death."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"No, Hikiro. It isn't the same thing."

"Then explain to me how it's different?" Kizashi spoke up crossing his arms standing up to his intimidating full height with a hard glint in his eyes. "From what you have told me, she is going there with minimum to no security with a target on her back the size of this castle."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Then explain."

"I will be enrolling with her. I can arrange for us to have the same schedule so I will have eyes on her the entire time. There is an old safe house close to the school that's mostly isolated in the forest. Jiro will be taking care of all domestic duties of taking care of her while I continue my role as her guardian. We will also be bringing cow demons to care for the home and other daily chores. Also, to avoid suspicion, I will be posing as her cousin while Jiro will be my father. The story is going that we were sent to school by Sakura's wealthy parents to gain an education before she integrates into the life of nobility."

"That won't work." Hikiro grunted leaning away from the table with his arms crossed. "There hasn't been a dragon attending that school in centuries. If two just show up out of nowhere, questions will be raised- questions we don't want to be asked." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't finished, but thank you for pointing out such an obvious fact." Hikiro snorted. "We are going posed as a witch family. Witches have the highest enrollment so it won't cause any suspicion. As for our appearances, I have that covered."

"How?"

"I had an old friend fashion bracelets that will give us the appearance of mortals without having us to consciously sustain it. It still uses magic and will be uncomfortable for Sakura, but not too much."

"And how does this device work exactly?" Kizashi questioned, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"It will suppress Sakura's wings, tail, and horns from showing while also altering her eye shape and some minor body appearances so she will appear ordinary." Shooting Hikiro a look she added, "And if you were asking, she wouldn't be any more desirable to males than any other woman. Even if anyone were to find her appealing and tried to do unsavory acts to her, I would stop it immediately." Kizashi rubbed his chin thinking long and hard over the situation before a soft sigh left his lips.

"If I were to agree to this… do you believe Sakura will be happy there?" Hotaru lowered her head slightly as her eyes became lidded.

"I cannot speak for her, your highness." She said softly. Kizashi let out a soft grunt turning his back to both of the other occupants in the room. A frustrated scoff sounded as Hotaru glanced at Hikiro from the corner of her eye.

"Even _if _my father allows Sakura to go there, what if something happens? What if someone finds out who she is and tries to take her or worse? Back up could and will arrive far too late to save her."

"You make it sound like I am incapable of protecting her."

"I'm not saying that, Hotaru. I am saying that there are far too many factors that play into this little scenario of yours that you are not accounting for. You may be strong, but even you have your limits." Hotaru narrowed her eyes turning fully towards the prince with a calm leveling look.

"I could continue to debate with you over this situation, but it would be meaningless." As Hikiro's eyes narrowed, Hotaru took a step closer to him leaning forwards slightly. "Think about it, what other choice do we have- and don't you dare say the underwater castle." Hikiro's mouth instantly closed as he turned his gaze away from her. Satisfied, Hotaru turned her full attention back to Kizashi, the natural confident aura she always held intensifying. "Rest assured that I _will _protect Princess Sakura from all dangers as I always have. I have yet to fail you before, what is making you doubt me now?" Kizashi kept his back turned form them, his expression unknown to all.

"Time." He softly said.

"My lord?"

"I will allow your plan to go through. However, if there is any sign of danger- if there is any sign that Sakura is in any amount of danger in which you or Jiro cannot protect her from, I will be coming with Hikiro and we will be taking her back. Am I understood?" Straightening, Hotaru bowed, a smirk on her face hidden by her short hair.

"Yes, King Kizashi." With that said, the powerful king whirled around, the face of a strong leader set in place.

"Then you will leave immediately. Dismissed!"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Tell me again what the alias is." Hotaru demanded, her arms crossed underneath her chest while her eyes were closed. Sakura sighed as she turned her gaze from looking out of the limo's window to across from her where her guardian sat.

"That I am a witch of a noble family that has come to attend school with my cousin whose father- my uncle- is looking after us." She repeated softly, her head down casted in her despair. A disgusted scoff from her right caused a soft smile to form on the sad princess's lips as Jiro continued to hold his white hanky against his hyper sensitive nose.

"Why did you have to pick such a putrid place such as this as a safe house? It smells like wet dog and cheap perfume here!" He complained twisting his face even more.

"Be grateful the king allowed us to be here. Otherwise it was some underground prison." Jiro grunted turning his face to Sakura placing a gentle hand on hers.

"Don't worry darling, our home won't have this repugnant smell coating it if I have anything to say about it." A small smile pulled on the girl's lips before she turned her gaze to Hotaru.

"When will we start school?"

"Today if we can get to the house soon enough." The pink haired princess nodded turning her head to look back out of the window.

Her feelings about this situation didn't make any sense. Yes, she's always wanted to be around people her age, but she's always imagined it differently. Maybe it's because she will be hiding who she really is? A sigh left her lips as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass. Maybe she's just overreacting, or maybe, just maybe, she's just afraid that this reality will crush her fantasies.

* * *

**At the Estate **

Just as they all expected, the estate they were staying at while they were here was enormous. There was a giant garden that made up the entrance while the backyard was covered in towering trees, perfect for allowing them to spread their wings without being spotted. Getting out of the limo that brought them here, Jiro took in a deep breath before letting it out as he eyed the house.

"With a little work, this place could be half of the potential the castle is."

"Keep dreaming old man." Hotaru called as she brushed pass him, one of her suitcases gripped in her hand while the cow demons carried in all of the other luggage they brought with them.

"Old!" Jiro cried holding a hand to his chest in great offense. "You're only five years younger than me you little brat!"

"Yet you act as if you're an old man with the amount you complain." The two bickered on as they walked towards the door disappearing inside. A smile crawled to Sakura's lips as she made her way slowly through the garden occasionally touching a few flowers. A soft sigh left her lips as she made her way inside as well.

As she entered the estate the first thing she noticed was the ridiculously open space of the entrance hall. It was about the same size as her room but with only a small table to the side and two grand staircases leading up to the second floor before converging in the middle to lead to a third. Directly over head was a small latch with a handle that blended in with the roofing.

"What's up there?" Sakura asked keeping her eyes glued to the door, the cow demons still bustling in and out of the house with luggage while a few went to put the bags away.

"It's your own personal study. You're father felt it necessary to give you one." Jiro explained walking into the room from the archway that leads to the kitchen. Sakura turned her head down, an eyebrow raised.

"So… I'm allowed to use my wings inside the house?"

"Of course! Why else would this place be so secluded from others?" He flicked the young princess's nose causing her to yelp in disapproval. "Go ahead- see what's it's like up there." Letting out a small grunt, Sakura spread her wings and fly up to the latch. Hovering for a moment to push open the latch she poked her head inside before a wide smile spread across her face.

The walls of the room were completely covered in Cherry Blossom trees with pink petals fluttering around giving off a mystical feel. There was a large window with a balcony to the far right of the door with a large oak desk with a comfortable spinning chair behind it. On the far left was a large fountain with water that glowed with an ethereal light- an inter-realm communication spell. The rest of the space was filled with bean bag chairs, an enormous flat screen T.V and all the games she can possible want ranging from a ping pong table, pool table, dart board, and game systems hooked up to the T.V.

"I love it!" She cried turning her gaze downwards to her caretaker. A smile played on his lips.

"Well, I was the one to suggest to your father to let you have your own entertainment room."

"Says the person who tried to turn it into a watch tower so you could scout out for boys or other dangers." Hotaru called from over the banister of the second floor. Jiro snapped his head in her direction raising his fist in a threatening manner.

"Stop you're lies you unmannered juvenile!" Hotaru merely made a face before jumping over the banister, her outstretched wings breaking her fall.

"Whatever old man." She lifted her eyes to motion for Sakura to come down. Obediently, the pink haired girl dropped down to the floor.

Hotaru went closer to her clipping on a silver band around her right wrist. The effects of it were almost immediate as a _very _uncomfortable sensation came over her as her wings, tail, horns, ears, and a few other physical parts of her body were forcibly retracted so she appeared as an average looking girl. Taking a step back, Hotaru nodded in approval.

"Looks good, and with that breast reduction no guy will be lusting after you." A deep red blush covered Sakura's face as she went to smack her protector's arm.

"That's not funny Hotaru- that's embarrassing!" A sly smirk played on Hotaru's lips as a dark aura possessed Jiro.

"No evil, dirty, rotten, little peasant will touch my precious Saku-chan if I have anything to do with it." He growled, a steady stream of smoke coming out of his nostrils. A nervous laugh left Sakura's lips before she turned back to Hotaru.

"So, when are we leaving for school?"

"As soon as the old man will stop acting like a child." Jiro huffed crossing his arms.

"As far as anyone is concerned, you are my child."

"You wish, old man."

* * *

**At the School**

As the limo pulled in front of the school, a nervous feeling spread up through Sakura's chest as she shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She could already see through the windows facing them that classes were already in session and she even caught a few glimpses of people looking at her- watching her. A gentle hand touched her own in a comforting fashion.

"It's okay Saku-chan, the little brute here will be with you the entire time." Jiro comforted. Hotaru snorted at his comment, opening the door and climbing out. A soft sigh left the young princess's lips as she followed her protector out of the car, Jiro coming out shortly after.

"Wait here." Hotaru told the bull demon, their driver for the remainder of their stay here, through the window of the passenger seat. He nodded shutting the car off and getting comfortable in his seat. With that done, the three made their way into the school building.

The hallways were empty thanks to the fact that there are classes going on. Plus, they may have something to do with the fact that the school was not just one building but three buildings connected by closed off walkways, the one they entered being the biggest with four floors instead of three like the other two on either side of it. As Jiro and Hotaru walked in front of her like a protective shield, the shining silver bracelets strapped to their wrists as well, Sakura felt an uncomfortable itching all over her back along with a slight pressure on her head where her horns should be. Is this feeling always going to be there whenever she wears the bracelet?

"Hello, you two must be the new students." A woman said behind the reception desk, her short black hair cropped around her head.

"Yes, this is my daughter, Hotaru, and my niece, Sakura." Jiro easily lied placing a hand on each of the girls' shoulders. The woman nodded, a polite smile on her face as she fiddled around behind the desk before standing up with two files in her hands.

"Please follow me to the principal's office." Obediently, the three followed the short woman through the door right beside her desk. They entered into a large waiting area with a few potted plants, chairs, and coffee tables situated around the area giving it a friendly feel. The woman turned to them, the soft smile still present on her face. "Please wait here." With that, she turned back around and entered the only other door in the room labeled 'principal'.

A few seconds passed before the woman reentered the room motioning for them to come in. The three walked into the room only to be greeted by a blonde haired woman, her amber eyes lazily scanning over the three occupants of her office.

"Shizune, go get the new students their uniforms and class schedules please." The black haired woman named Shizune bowed before exiting the room to do what her boss said. Once the door closed behind her, the principal turned her amber eyes to the three remaining people in her office before gesturing for them to have a seat in the four chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you for allowing my daughter and niece to enter your school in the middle of the semester. You're such a kind woman." Jiro laughed casually. Hotaru mumbled something under her breath along the lines of 'kiss up'.

"Flattery means nothing to me." Jiro's smile became placid as he let out a dry laugh.

"Of course, Lady Principal." The woman blinked at him before leaning back in her chair.

"My name is Tsunade, Principal of the prestigious Konoha High School. You two," She pointed at both Hotaru and Sakura, "Are now a part of this school. In other words, I expect you two to help keep up the good image this school as built over the centuries meaning no disorderly conduct or, if you are unable to refrain from it like some of our students, don't get caught." She added pulling out a water bottle from under desk and taking a long drink from it. At that moment, the door opened revealing Shizune.

"I have the uniforms and schedules- Tsunade!" The woman howled snatching the bottle from the principal's hands. Instead of getting angry, the blonde merely pouted softly eyeing the water bottle longingly. "What have I told you about sneaking alcohol into this office?" Shizune scolded waving the bottle in her rant.

"It's just a little bit." The blonde muttered to herself. Shizune glared at the woman before turning apologetic eyes to the three bewildered undercover dragons.

"Please excuse our principal. She's not a drunk, honest." The scoff from the blonde suggesting otherwise sent the dark haired woman into a nervous sweat. "H-how about I show you to your first class? There should be a student there that will show you to the rest of your classes. Since you two have the same schedule, I only asked for one guide for the both of you, is that okay?"

"That's perfectly alright." Hotaru answered taking her supplies while handing Sakura hers.

"Alright, we'll first go to the restroom so you two may change." She turned her gaze up to Jiro. "Would you like to come along to their first period as well?" A creepy smile, slowly inched it's way onto his lips.

"Absolutely." He stated turning his smile towards Sakura. "That way I can scare off any and all males from you." He mouthed. Sakura rolled her eyes, an amused smile working its way onto her lips as well.

"Well then, welcome to Konoha High School." Tsunade lazily said as an afterthought, her eyes never leaving the water bottle still clutched in Shizune's hands. The three stood, bowed politely to the principal, and followed Shizune out of the office.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me if I should continue. Next chapter I will introduce the rest of the gang and might even add in a little ItaSaku moment (hint, hint, wink, wink). Please review, favorite, and follow. See you soon!**


	3. AN

**A/N**

* * *

I promise I have not forgotten you guys or my stories that you guys like so much! It's been a long time since I was able to update and you all deserve an explanation.

First: My laptop that I write and save all of my stories has crashed and ALL of my stories and information has been deleted. Since it happened back in January I was expecting it to be fixed months ago so that this wouldn't be an issue but it turns out that it hasn't even been touched since I gave it to my dad. So, now I'm going to have to remember where I was going with some of these stories without that info.

Second: Someone very close to me was hit by a car and killed around the same time. It's been difficult since then and I actually stopped writing for about a month afterwards because I couldn't bring myself to write anything (and that's never happened before).

Third: I've gained four foster brothers (all under the age of ten) and their a HANDFUL!

Fourth (and final): I'm going off to college in a few weeks and it's been a pain in the butt with finals and packing up everything I need.

So now that you know, please don't kill me for my lateness! I will try my best to make it up to all of you by completing at least Underneath (even though I had it completely finished on my laptop) within the next week then I'll try to finish Nightingale. After that will be Clarity and then Monster High. Once all of those are done I'll be posting two new stories.

Again, I'm sorry for the tardiness and I hope you guys can forgive me!

* * *

**Until the next update~**


End file.
